Kate Knows All
Kate Knows All is the third episode of Ben 23: Ultimate Power. Plot Kate is sitting in a Mr. Gyro, waiting. (Kate, sighing): Oh well.. A male figure walks up to the table. (Kevin): Did you order the Jumbo Gyro? (Kate): Yeah, thanks. (Kevin): No problem. He sets the tray on the table and walks away. (Kate): Where is he?? Ben walks in, surrounded by reporters. (Ben): Will you all just leave me alone??? (Reporter): So touchy... The reporters walk out. (Ben, sighing): Finally.. (Kate): What was it this time? (Ben, walking to the table): Eternity Warriors.. (Kate): Those losers again? She looks behind him. (Kate): Ben..did some of them follow you here? (Ben, turning around): No, wh- A large group of Eternity Warriors stands at the enterance, and they draw their laser lances out. (Ben): Seriously? I like JUST beat you guys, now you want to be defeated again? (Sir Cyrus): I am Sir Cyrus of the Eternity Warriors. Ben Tennyson, prepare to duel. (Ben): I don't want to duel, I want to be with my girlfriend..I'll duel you tomorrow, okay? (Sir Cyrus): If you do not accept.. He nods and 2 Eternity Warriors grab Kate. (Sir Cyrus): Then she becomes one of us. A group of Eternity Warriors bring in a large device. (Sir Cyrus): You see, Benjamin, this is a device that can delete and alter memories. (Ben): You're going to..actually.. (Sir Cyrus): Erase her memories and fill them with new "memories" of being an Eternity Warrior. (Ben): You wouldn't dare... An Eternity Warrior places a helmet on Kate's head and puts his hand near the switch labeled START. (Sir Cyrus): Care to try me? (Ben): Alright...I accept. (Sir Cyrus): Good boy! Meet me at Bellwood Park immediately after my Eternity Warriors, our prisoner, and I leave. (Kate): Prisoner?!? (Sir Cyrus): It will be only temporary, my dear. Soon you won't remember a thing..only that you've always been with us. (Ben): Don't count on it. (Sir Cyrus, laughing): Oh Benjamin, you are hillarious. He looks at an Eternity Warrior and nods. (Sir Cyrus): Remember Benjamin..go straight to Bellwood Park once we leave..or you can say goodbye to your girlfriend..by battling her yourself. He, Kate, and the Eternity Warriors then exit. (Ben): Kate... He runs out and soon arrives at the park. (Sir Cyrus): So, you decided to show up after all. (Ben): I'm only doing this so I can save Kate. (Sir Cyrus): Ahh, the heart of a "hero". The only true hero in existence is the founder of our organization, who slayed the evil Diagon centuries ago in the Middle Ages. (Ben): Right... An Eternity Warrior hands Ben an energy sword. Sir Cyrus then pulls out a similar one from a sheath. (Eternity Warrior): The rules are simple. Sword-only combat for the first minute, then, respecting Tennyson and Sir Cyrus, you will be able to use other powers. (Ben): Great..and it's over when one of the combatants surrenders, right? (Sir Cyrus): Correct. (Eternity Warrior): The duel begins on 3. 1..2..3! Sir Cyrus charges at Ben and swings his sword, only for Ben to block the attack. (Sir Cyrus): Impressive...you are experienced. (Ben): I took fencing lessons for six months. Ben quickly runs to a bench. (Random Person): What the- (Ben): I'd run if I were you. The random person runs away. (Ben): That was fast.. (Sir Cyrus): So predictable...trying to save a random citizen. (Ben): Saving people's lives is my job. (Sir Cyrus): Not a very rewarding job. (Ben): Says the evil dude! (Eternity Warrior): The one minute is up! (Ben): Now it's my turn. He slams the dial on the Infinitrix. (Freezer-Dude): Is it cold out, or is it just me? (Sir Cyrus): Too easy. He places a red gem in a hole in the sword's hilt, and the blade is suddenly surrounded by fire, not damaging it at all. (Freezer-Dude): I hate these guys... (Sir Cyrus): Any last words, Tennyson? (Freezer-Dude): Waaait, since when did you guys have alien tech built into your weapons? (Sir Cyrus): Alien tech? My boy, the crystal that I placed in my sword is not "alien", it is magic. (Freezer-Dude): Uh huh, magic. Cyrus aims his sword at the Infinitrix, and strikes it with its blade. (Freezer-Dude): Do you KNOW how dangerous that is, man? Ben times out and quickly dodges Cyrus's next attack. (Sir Cyrus): Hold still, you brat! This won't hurt, too much. (Ben): I honestly do hate you. Ben kicks Cyrus in the chest, knocking him down. (Sir Cyrus): Is that all? Ben transforms into Spikysaur and grabs Cyrus. (Spikysaur): I was about to ask you the same thing. (Sir Cyrus, sweating): Alright, I surrender. (Spikysaur, reverting back): Good. (Sir Cyrus): But, this will not be the last you see of the Eternity Warriors, Ben Tennyson. I swear, I shall get my revenge. (Ben, walking away): Good luck with that. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kate Snyder Villains *Eternity Warriors (first appearances) **Sir Cyrus (first appearance) Aliens Used *Spikysaur (first appearance) *Freezer-Dude Category:Episodes Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 23: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 23: Ultimate Power Season One Category:InterspaceMaster